


Whiskeyed Revelations

by PapuruKakugan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Eren Yeager, Come Marking, Dom/sub, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Drinking Games, Impled Violence, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Painplay, Restraints, Rimming, Safewords, Spanking, Submissive Eren Yeager, Talks of Heavy BDSM, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tumblr Prompt, Yakuza!Levi, painslut!eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapuruKakugan/pseuds/PapuruKakugan
Summary: Written quickly from an idea based off a Never Have I Ever Tumblr prompt, only they're not in high school.
  They continued in the circle for a while with only a few taking sips of their drinks in response to the lame statements before Mikasa ratcheted up the awkwardness, “Never have I ever walked down the street with a concealed weapon.”

  Everyone turned incredulous eyes to her, wondering why on earth she would ask that. Levi took a drink.





	1. Chapter 1

Based on [this](http://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/150958714535/a-quiet-new-kid-is-invited-to-a-high-school-party) prompt.

\--

Every month the residents of the Sina apartment block have a party night. It varies which apartment they end up in but Sasha and Connie are usually the hosts as they have the most space.

It started as a way to get to know each other better, gradually inviting more and more of the small block of residents to the monthly gathering and quickly becoming such good friends they dub the block the ‘Sina Commune’.

Only now they have a new member, someone who has adamantly refused to join in with their ‘shitty orgy’ and is currently sending death glares around the room. The new neighbour had finally relented with a sneer when he was told he only had to come once and they would leave him alone.

They’d each chosen their particular poison for the night and sat in a haphazard circle on various surfaces in Sasha and Connie’s lounge. Levi was the only one who had chosen to drink straight whiskey, everyone else had wine or mixers with their spirits as they were ‘fucking wimps’ according to a certain newcomer.

It had started off awkwardly with the usual gossip that came with their lives; Armin giving details of his internship at the aqua centre; Jean expounding on the benefits of earning a raise; Marco shyly admitting to winning employee of the month, again, at the local cafe; and Sasha loudly declaring she and Connie are starting a family, Connie choked on his rum and coke.

The conversation had petered out until they were sat in almost stoney silence. Finally rescued by Jean who enforced the idea that they should play ‘Never Have I Ever’. Everyone except Levi thought it was a wonderful idea.

“Never have I ever stolen something from work.” Sasha started. Two people drank.

Connie continued with, “Never have I ever spat in someone’s food.” Everyone’s eyes turned to Marco, the only one of them who actually worked in the food industry. He just stared back at them with a virtuous expression before Jean snorted, “Yeah, as if.”

They continued in the circle for a while with only a few taking sips of their drinks in response to the lame statements before Mikasa racheted up the awkwardness, “Never have I ever walked down the street with a concealed weapon.”

Everyone turned incredulous eyes to her, wondering why on earth she would ask that. Levi took a drink. All eyes turned to him now, some in amusement, some in wary horror as he shrugged and continued the circle of questions, “Never have I ever kissed someone while drunk.”

Everyone except Levi, Armin and Connie took a drink. The mood had careened past awkward straight into the land of uncomfortable as Sasha prodded deeper. She was like a dog with a bone.

“Never have I ever threatened someone with a weapon.” Levi took a drink.

The atmosphere darkened as the questions continued, nobody caring that they were skipping people’s turns as they asked worse questions.

“Never have I ever put someone in the hospital.”

“Never have I ever had to wash someone else’s blood out of my clothes.”

“Never have I ever hurt someone for my own gain.”

“Never have I ever been paid to hurt someone.”

“Never have I ever kidnapped someone.”

Every question ended with only Levi taking a drink, the others sitting around in shock with half-full cups.

“Never have I ever killed someone.” Eren said in a quiet voice, looking directly at Levi. Their eyes met and Levi seemed to consider something before looking down into his drink. No-one dared to breathe loudly as they waited for Levi to drink or not, relaxing slightly as he continued to not drink. Instead he leaned forward and placed his cup on the coffee table, snagging the bottle of whiskey and taking a huge drink straight from the bottle.

“Holy fuck.” Jean breathed. Everyone flinched back when Levi suddenly stood up and turned to leave, taking shots straight from the whiskey bottle as he walked out the door.

“Eren, wait-” Mikasa tried to stop Eren as he rushed after Levi, his own drink sloshing in his hand. He wrenched the door open and ran up the stairs to the next floor, stopping when he sees Levi waiting outside his apartment door.

Drunken bravery makes him take those final steps forward until he’s directly in front of Levi, fingers clenched around his vodka and orange juice. He’s always been curious about their newest neighbour, curious ever since he noticed the outline of dark ink through a rain soaked dress shirt the night Levi moved into the building. The tattoos he spent years memorising after his father’s job took a dark turn with the wrong side of the law.

He steels himself and looks Levi in the eye, “Never have I ever been part of the Yakuza.”

It’s a whisper but Levi stiffens when he hears it, grey eyes searching green for understanding. Levi drinks and counters, “Never have I ever been fucked by a member of the Yakuza.”

Eren grabs the whiskey bottle from Levi and takes a long drink. Levi raises his eyebrow and takes back the bottle but doesn’t drink. “Really, Eren? You’ve fucked a Yakuza member?”

He gives Levi a cocky grin and backs him up against the wall, “Not yet at least.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Eren barely remembers taking the shower and finding his way into Levi’s bedroom. He hadn’t spoken to Eren but gestured to the bed where a note and a lot of toys lay; cuffs, rope, collar, gags, blindfolds, whips, paddles, plugs, vibrators, clamps, cages, torture devices. Each one had made Eren’s cock pulse behind the towel tied low around his hips."
> 
> Direct sequel to chapter one.  
> For those who wanted smut I give you - BDSM, pain kink Eren and slight sadist Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heed the tags please! XD  
> BDSM, painplay, spanking, and talks of harder play.

Eren jolts awake when he rolls over in his sleep, the heated skin of his abused ass brushes the soft cotton bedding. The pressure feels like fire so he turns back onto his front and groans into the pillow. It takes him a moment to understand that this is _not_ his pillow, this is _not_ his bed, and this is _not_ a familiar place. A lick of fear works it’s way down his spine before his fuzzy memory finally graces him with last nights activities.

_Eren backed Levi against the wall with a cocky grin, dropping the bottle and cup onto the floor before sliding his hands onto Levi’s hips. Levi looked amused as his eyes raked over Eren’s lips. Slim fingers curled around the back of Eren’s neck, sliding gently through brown hair then tugging harshly to expose Eren’s neck. Levi licked a stripe over his pulse, “Want me to fuck you boy?”_

_Eren moaned at the rough treatment, fingers digging into Levi’s hips as he breathed out, “Yes.”_

_“Yes, what?” Levi growled, sinking his teeth shallowly into skin where Eren’s neck meets his shoulder. Eren whines with his response, “Yes Sir. Oh fuck.”_

Eren’s gut tingles as he remembers the quick domination Levi had employed to turn Eren into an obedient captive. He reaches a hand back to carefully stroke the reddened skin of his ass, panting into the pillow as the residual pain heightens the lust in his gut.

_Levi’s door had already been unlocked so Eren is dragged through quickly, Levi still attacking his neck with tongue and teeth. Eren can only hold on for the ride, trying to brush his fingers under Levi’s dress shirt to feel the cool skin underneath. The breath whooshes out of Eren as Levi slams him against a door._

_“You have seven minutes to shower and clean yourself,” Levi orders. “And you’d better be proper about it or you won’t like the consequences.” The last few words are whispered into Eren’s ear. A shiver runs down his spine at the promised punishment should he fail._

Eren barely remembers taking the shower and finding his way into Levi’s bedroom. He’d startled to find the man relaxing in an armchair in the near dark, the soft lamplight giving him even more of an air of fear. He hadn’t spoken to Eren but gestured to the bed where a note and _a lot_ of toys lay; cuffs, rope, collar, gags, blindfolds, whips, paddles, plugs, vibrators, clamps, cages, torture devices. Each one had made Eren’s cock pulse behind the towel tied low around his hips.

He’d picked up the note and read the instructions Levi had written down, telling him to remove any objects he definitely wouldn’t want used that night and what their safeword would be.

_He didn’t take too many toys from the bed, he’d sobered enough to know what he could handle and what he didn’t particularity want tonight. As instructed, he climbed over the bedding having discarded the towel and lay face down with his limbs spreadeagled and his eyes closed. He heard movement behind him as Levi picked up the used towel and placed it in the hamper. Soft leather cuffs were secured around his wrists and attached to the headboard, his ankles were bound with a spreader bar between them, a leather belt was tied loosely around his hips. Levi asked him for his colour, “Green.”_

_Warm hands covered in oil smoothed up Eren’s legs, thumbs brushed the crease of his ass, the pads of Levi’s fingers tickling his balls. Eren moaned and jerked away from the tickling sensation, but stopped wriggling when nails bit his skin in warning. Levi trailed drizzles of warm oil up Eren’s back, blowing on the trails to send cool shivers along the flesh. He massaged the oil into Eren’s skin, alternating soft and firm, fast and slow, scratching and soothing. Levi worked his hands higher until he straddled Eren’s back, one hand curling over his shoulder to tease Eren’s neck, his fingers stroking the line of his throat. His other hand snaked under Eren’s torso to find a nipple, squeezing it gently as he asked, “How many sips did you have tonight Eren? Hmm? How many times did you lose Never Have I Ever?”_

_Eren whined and tried to press back into Levi’s body. He could feel the hard length pressed against is vertebrae, it made his own cock twitch in anticipation. The fingers teasing his nipple suddenly sharpened as Levi reinforced his question, “How many Eren?”_

_Eren groaned and panted into the sheets, intoxicated in pleasure as he forced out a weak answer, “Don’t know...”_

_Levi hummed and the hand teasing Eren’s neck rose higher to brush over Eren’s lips. “Shall I tell you then?” Levi’s teeth scraped over the back of Eren’s neck making him moan and buck. “Seventeen Eren. Seventeen sips means seventeen strikes over your ass with my whip.”_

_Eren’s breath caught as the realisation of being whipped took hold in his mind. Heat licked down his spine at the thought of Levi’s mark still being there tomorrow. But seventeen? He couldn’t take that with a whip. “Yellow.”_

_The bed shifted as Levi quickly removed himself from the bed and unhooked one wrist cuff, enough so Eren could twist his upper body to look at Levi. Eren smiled at the poorly concealed worry in Levi’s eyes, a hand twitching with the need to touch the bound man. “Eren?”_

_“It’s okay Levi,” Eren consoled, “I just don’t think seventeen with the whip is something I can handle.” Levi deflated in relief, hanging his head and breathing out something in Japanese, “Yokatta...”_

Eren smiles fondly at the memory of Levi being genuinely concerned, knowledgeable enough about what they’re doing to be able to follow proper etiquette. It had been a shock to see the displayed toys ready for the night, but any apprehension about Levi’s experience had quickly disappeared upon reading the handwritten note. He’d covered everything; safewords, how he’d be restrained, basic idea of what Levi will do to him, what will happen if he used his hard safeword. It’d made him feel collected, a stillness to the turmoil he usually carried inside.

_Levi slowly climbed onto the bed and lay next to Eren, a hand carding through the brown locks of hair as he recovered his headspace. “Hmm, such soft skin doesn’t need too harsh a beating to bruise though does it?” Eren succumbed to the ministrations as he slipped back into his role. His freed hand bravely ventured up Levi’s thigh, tracing the still fattened bulge for a moment._

_“I’m sure my handprint on your ass will ensure you will not disappoint me further Eren.” Levi stated before snatching the trespassing hand in an unrelenting grip. “Do I need to add to your punishment?” He questioned in a dangerously calm voice._

_“No Sir.” Eren shook his his head in faux fear, futilely trying to release Levi’s hold on his arm. Levi’s eyes lidded at the honorific and kissed Eren hard, licking into his mouth chasing the lingering sharpness of vodka, orange and the teeniest hint of whiskey._

_Levi wrenched himself away from his captive and reattached Eren’s freed hand to the headboard with the cuff. He climbed back onto the bed and knelt in between Eren’s spread legs, unhooking the spreader bar before shifting forward to palm the offered globes of flesh, kneading with his thumbs and pressing wet kisses to the yet unmarked skin._

_Eren yelped when the first sting spread across his left cheek, the flushing burn that followed travelled up his body in a rush of heat. “Colour Eren?” Levi inquired, still moulding the swell of his ass to fit into his palms._

_“Green Sir.”_

_The second strike landed on his right cheek swiftly followed by two more on the left. Eren whined with each hit, grinding his groin into the bed in search of friction and escape from the assault. The belt around his hips tightened a fraction before he was hefted up. Levi held him up effortlessly, preventing any stimulation to Eren’s precum slick cock. “Good boys wait until they’re told to cum. Don’t they Eren?”_

_Levi never gave him a chance to answer as eight more blows landed on Eren’s reddening ass. His hips bucked, moans reaching a fevered pitch, legs trembling in bliss._

It hadn’t taken long for Levi to reduce him to little more than a needy puddle, the power imbalance coupled with being suspended by Levi’s strength was dizzying. He was hovering over the precipice of euphoria. Where each lick of pain sent rushes of pleasure through every cell in his body. It was a feeling unlike any other; a craving, a hunger, a thirst, a void where he could linger and feel nothing but docility.

_“Have you been counting Eren?” Levi accompanied the question with light, prickly strokes to Eren’s cheeks, flicking the crest of the curve gently when he wasn’t answered. “I can’t expect you to count can I? Not when you’re supposed to be thinking on why you’re being punished.”_

_Levi trailed his nails lightly down Eren’s back, over the swell of his abused ass and raking harder over his balls before wrapping his fingers tightly around the base of Eren’s cock. He whined at Levi’s touch, wanting to beg for release but not daring as he knew he was nowhere near done with being punished._

_“Count for me now Eren, count the last five and be a good boy.” Eren tried to push back into Levi, but the suspension prevented him finding any real leverage to move. He fisted the sheets and pleaded, “Please Sir, I need- Please...”_

_Levi took mercy on the begging man and delivered four stinging hits harshly to Eren’s ass. Each blow was harder than the one before, Eren barely able to voice the count as his whole body shook with the force. He was on edge, waiting for the last blow before Levi would let him cum._

_His hips dropped onto the bed when Levi let go of the belt, barely registering the change in position before his bruised cheeks were parted and a wet stripe was licked from his taint and over his hole. Eren emitted an embarrassingly high pitched squeak as Levi fucked his tongue into the tight hole. Levi’s mutterings about how beautiful Eren’s ass looked floated in the air as Eren drifted to the feeling of Levi’s sinful tongue. The mutterings switched into Japanese half way through and Eren could no longer understand nor care what he was saying._

Eren had always had a thing for pain. As soon as he entered the world of carnal gratification he discovered the thrill of being bruised in so many ways. His first Dom had taken a liking to use a crop on his inner thighs, never quite hitting hard enough and outright refusing to play harsher.

_A slick finger teased at his hole before sliding in slowly, Eren immediately pushed back to take it faster which elicited a low groan from Levi. “Please Sir, more...” Levi obliged, quickly adding a second and third finger until Eren was writhing, panting and begging in the sheets. Lube slick fingers delved into his ass, stretching him open and massaging the tight heat. Levi nudged his pinkie finger along the outside, teasing the rim but pulled them out instead._

_“No...” Eren complained, trying to roll over on the bed but incapable for his restraints. Levi shushed him as he hovered over his back, running his hand over Eren’s torso and nudging his now condom covered cock against Eren’s hole. “I’m going to fuck you now.” He muttered in his ear. Eren tilted his head to expose the length of his neck for Levi._

_“I’m going to fuck your ass,” Levi pressed a kiss to the exposed column of skin, “Then I’m going to mark it with my cum,” He dragged his nails over Eren’s ribs, “Only then I will let you cum.” He finished his description by sliding his index and middle fingers in a ‘v’ shape around the base of Eren’s cock, squeezing them together gently for the barest friction. “Colour?”_

_“Fucking green, Sir please!” Eren practically sobbed the words. Levi pressed a gentle kiss to Eren’s shoulder blade before holding him still while he pressed his cock forwards, breaching the entrance to his tight heat._

_“Hnng.” Eren was speechless, only able to moan nonsensically as Levi inched forward slowly. Shallow advances as Eren’s body stretched to accommodate Levi’s length. He kept up the small thrusts until he was fully sheathed in Eren, rotating his hips gently as they adjusted to the feeling. Levi only increased the depth and speed when Eren pushed back, wanting and needing more._

_He gasped out when Levi’s cock dragged over the perfect spot inside him. Levi smirked, finally finding his prize. The pace didn’t increase, was calm and rhythmic as Levi kept the best angle to brush over Eren’s prostate. The building coil of lust in Eren’s gut almost at bursting point, he just needed something to pull him over. Levi increased the pace then, but shifted his angle and denying Eren that final push into nirvana._

Eren had never been able to cum untouched before, never really thought it was a possibility outside of written erotica and staged porn. He’d tried, _oh_ had he tried, but no matter how much stimulation he wrought over his body it just never happened. Right then though? He really though it could have happened.

_Having held off touching himself during Eren’s punishment, Levi’s cock was desperate and straining for release as he sank deep into Eren, pushing his hips flush with the bruised skin. Eren grunted with the residual sting on each thrust as Levi pounded harder into him, chasing his own release and delivering the final unforgotten strike to an unsuspecting Eren. The muscle’s around Levi’s cock tightened with the blow and he pulled out, quickly ripping off the condom and painting red, abused skin with his thick, white release._

_Levi only gave himself seconds to recover before he uncuffed one side of Eren’s limbs to roll him over, bending the freed leg to sink a finger into his hole. He wrapped a hand around Eren’s angry red cock and rubbed his prostate until his body went taught and he came with a hoarse shout._

_“There we go, so good for me Eren. Perfect and beautiful.” Levi talked Eren through his orgasm, stroking his softening cock and slipping his finger from the puffy hole. He gave the still half bound man a minute to catch his breath, releasing the final restraints and belt around Eren’s hips when his breathing slowed._

It had felt like his brain had decided to skip processing certain signals as he’d finally been allowed to cum. Levi’s soothing praise as he brought him over the edge let him drop into that warm, fluffy space where everything was cushy and melodious. Eren wanted to live there.

_He drifted sleepily as Levi moved around the room, quickly disposing of the condom and latex glove, grabbing a fresh towel and water bottle to wipe off Eren and quench his thirst. Levi stripped off the top sheet after they’d shared the water, coming back with a duvet which they climbed under._

_Eren was hesitant to make a move towards Levi, fucking was one thing but cuddling could insinuate he wanted more. Don’t get him wrong; more sex with Levi would be a dream come true but a relationship? He definitely wasn’t ready to jump into that. The choice was taken out of his hands when Levi rolled into Eren’s chest, using his pectoral as a pillow and draping a leg over Eren’s._

_“You’re thinking too much idiot. Just go to sleep.”_

_Eren grinned and tugged him closer._

He smiles dopily into the pillow, barely hearing the door open and the bed dipping. The smell of coffee has him rolling over to face Levi, grimacing at the ache on his bruised ass.

“Morning sunshine.” Eren greets him, taking the offered mug and sitting up carefully.

Levi forgoes to pleasantries as he sips from his own cup, “How’s your ass?”

Eren barks a laugh and replies with candor, “Fucking _awesome_.”

Levi smirks and gestures with his cup. “You enjoyed yourself then?”

It seems to be a loaded question, but it didn’t seem like Levi was fishing for compliments considering the appraising looks he was being given. It was as though Levi expected him to stammer out ‘thanks, but no thanks’, and then they would never see each other again.

Eren contemplated a moment before throwing out his own question, “How hard are you willing to go?”

Levi raises a brow and tilts his head a little, “You changed your mind about the whip and you want _harder_?”

Eren nods, “Yeah, well I was a bit drunk. And I don’t know you. I wasn’t gonna let you loose on my ass when you could _seriously_ hurt me.” He shrugs and finishes honestly, “I have a measure of verifiable trust in you now.”

He can’t decipher the expression on Levi’s face and it makes him a little uneasy when all he does it stare at him for a few minutes, sipping his drink calmly. “Anything in particular?” Levi eventually asks.

“I want you to make me cry,” Eren replies with a grin.

“Really?” Levi licks his lips, gaze travelling over the exposed skin, imagining how he would corrupt and mar that perfect skin. His eyes finally meet Eren’s again, where he sees mirth and heat swirl in anticipation.

“I want you to make me _bleed_.” Eren admits, fingers clenching around his mug as he voices his most wicked desire.

Levi smiles and sets his cup down on the bedside table, stalking to Eren over the bed to take his mug and straddle him. He leaves the mug on the side and pushes Eren into the pillows, hovering his lips over Eren’s, “I’m going to have so much fucking fun with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Eren is a little painslut. I desperately wanted to go harder in this; CBT, orgasm delay/denial and more but I might leave that to maybe play with later.
> 
> I'm very tempted to continue this with more background on both Eren and Levi, maybe how the rest their friends take the news of Yakuza!Levi. It would probably be a little while though, you would not believe the amount of other writing I want to finish.

**Author's Note:**

> Fancy a chat? Leave a comment or come find me on [Tumblr](http://papurukakugan.tumblr.com) x


End file.
